Rent II: Goodbye Love
by ullabloom
Summary: A sequel to Rent, 5 years after that fateful period in the main characters' lives. Mimi and Roger have a child, Mark (now successful) works on another film, Maureen and Joanne try to leave so they can get married, and Collins finds a new Angel...
1. Chapter 1- I Should Tell You

**Hi, people who are bothering to read this introduction!**

**It's new story time! The story takes place in 2001. About 5 years after the end of RENT. I don't know if I'm a renthead or not, but I have the recording and thought "hey, why not write a sequel?"**

**This one's for you, Jonathan Larson! R. I. P.**

**Happy Reading!**

** Ullabloom**

The date: September 1st, 2001.

Mimi was ill. VERY ill.

"Roger," she called out in a soft voice. "Remember when I saw Angel, and she told me to go back…"

Roger looked at her. "Yes." He told her. "I'll never forget that day. You were so sick-"

"She's talking to me again!" Mimi yelled. "She's telling me to go with her!"

Roger was alarmed. "Have you been taking your AZT?"

"What does it matter anymore? I'll be dead soon. Angel says so. Roger…" she held his hand. "Roger…Roger…"

"Mimi, talk! Talk, Mimi!"

"When I die, bury me next to Angel. And when you die, can you lay next to me?"

"You don't know what you're saying! You're not gonna die. You won't! You can't!"

"Roger! Quiet…Roger…" she released her grip.

"Mimi…no! Mimi! Mimi, wake up!"

Roger picked up the house phone, and dialed the emergency number. "Hello?...Is this 911?...Yes…My girlfriend, she has AIDS, and she, she passed out…on the couch…what? Yes…Thank you…15 minutes?...Yes…Stay on?...Yes…Thank you."

He called another number on his cell phone. "Mark!...It's Mimi…she's on the couch, passed out…_What do I need you to do?_ I need you to come home…NOW!"

He closed the phone, and rushed to Mimi's side. "It's gonna be ok, baby," he said, holding her hand. "It's gonna be ok…"

A couple of minutes later, the ambulance came. "How long has she been down?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Uh...about 10 minutes." Answered Roger, nervously.

"Her full name?"

"Mimi Márquez,"

The man put her on the stretcher and took her into the ambulance. Roger needed to see what was going on. "Should I go in with her?"

"Be my guest," said the paramedic.

Roger went inside and grasped Mimi's hand. He felt her hair and talked to her. "It's gonna be ok," he whispered. "hold on."

When they finally reached the hospital, Mimi was rushed into the ER, and Roger was forced to stay back. He waited in one of the lounges. About half an hour later, a nurse came to the room. "Roger Davis," she called. "Mimi Márquez's boyfriend?"

Roger immediately sprang up from his chair and went out into the hall. "Yes?" he asked the nurse.

"Well," she responded. "It seems that Mimi had some kind of very severe morning sickness, and-"

"Morning sickness?"

The nurse was puzzled. "You didn't know?"

Roger was turning white. "You mean she's-?"

The nurse nodded. She took him upstairs to Mimi's room. She was taking in IV, and had a nervous look on her face. "Roger…" she started. "I don't know how it happened! Th-the d-doctor said I couldn't, and we never…did we?"

It all made sense now. Roger came to her bedside. "We did."

Now Mimi was turning white. "NO!" she shrieked. "NO! I can't! Get it out!"

Roger didn't know what to do. "But don't you want a child? You kept telling me about a little girl that you wanted to name Rosemary…"

"A _**HEALTHY**_ little girl!" she started to cry, and slowed down. "I can't give birth to a baby with AIDS! I can't!"

"Well, what choice do you have now, Mimi?"

"I need to get his thing aborted!"

Then the nurse started talking. "Honey, let's not jump the gun." She started. "If you take your medicine until the baby is born, and if we do a C-section, the baby will be fine. We'll give it medicine afterwards just in case the virus is still inside it. Everything will be fine."

That seemed to calm Mimi down. "I want to go home." she said.

"You can go home as soon as we get you off this machine. I'll go get someone else to help you off." With that, the nurse left Mimi and Roger alone. After about 15 minutes, Mimi was allowed to leave. Mark called Roger's phone when he saw them outside from his car. A Volkswagen.

"Where have you been?" asked Roger.

"Out here, waiting." Answered Mark.

"And why were you waiting?"

"Excuse me for trying to be courteous to the doctors."

"Fine. Whatever. Just pull up."

Roger closed his phone. "Who was that?" asked Mimi.

"The big-shot filmmaker I have to share an apartment with." Said Roger.

"Are we gonna tell him?"

"We will…eventually…"

"This is a very big thing-!"

"Fine…but now?"

"Yes, now!"

"Just don't make it too obvious…"

Of course, Mimi made it obvious. Mark looked at her, suspiciously. "You're in a good mood," he said. "For someone who just checked out of the hospital. Anything going on?"

Roger answered for her. "Actually, yes,"

Mark didn't pay attention. "Cool. Tell me what happened in there when we get home."

"You better be sitting down when we tell you," said Mimi.

When they reached the apartment, Mimi looked as if she was going to cry. She didn't know what she was doing. A LOT happened to her in that hour. _They're kidding _she thought. _I can't be pregnant. Dr. Richards said I..._

"You okay?" asked Mark, as he kept Mimi's car door open.

"Um…sure." She stammered. "Yes. Mark, we need to tell you something really important."

Roger tried to stop her. "Mimi, we can wait…we don't have to tell him now."

Mark was confused. "Wait, tell me what?"

"Roger, let's just tell him now." Said Mimi.

Roger started the story. "When we went to the hospital, we were told Mimi was suffering some kind of morning sickness."

Mark was even more confused. "What does that mean?"

Roger turned to Mimi. She laughed at herself. "It means I'm pregnant!" she said as she giggled. "And I thought I couldn't but I did, and-oh, damn it, I don't know what to say! I'm only 25, isn't that young for a kid? An-and I have AIDS, what does that say for me about having children? For all I know a million things could go wrong-and—and…"

She started crying. "Mimi," Roger said, consolingly. "Promise me you won't make a big deal about this AIDS thing. You heard the nurse; the doctors and people say he or she'll be fine. Now stop crying."

Mimi stopped and went inside the building. She kept telling herself to take this as a positive thing. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. She had to call Maureen and Joanne to tell them the good news.


	2. Chapter 2- You'll See

**Greetings, readers!**

**This story has a follower! Not a big deal, but it's a start! I have no idea where this is gonna go…School, testing, homework, work, chores, community service hours for school…GRRR! Oh, well. I have a little time now! Happy reading!**

**Ullabloom**

Later, things got even more complicated.

"Marky, I'm _waiting!_"

"Coming, Alexi!"

Mark came tripping out of his bedroom wearing a loose tuxedo. His boss and girlfriend, Alexi Darling, fixed her hair as she looked into a nearby mirror. "Oh, Mark," she shrieked. She had this annoying, pitchy, mother-like voice that irritated…well, everyone. Mark hated when she talked that way. "Don't wanna be late for the big company meeting!"

Mark was working for _Buzzline _now. Alexi loved the film he made in 1996, and she hired him (against his will) as a journalist/director. He actually enjoyed his job…and he developed a certain "thing" for Alexi. They started going out, and after a few weeks, Mark sort of moved in. well, not yet, but he got most of his things in.

"Um….Lexi, can I tell you something?" asked Mark.

"Sure, Cutie," replied Alexi. "You can tell me how much you love me after you tell the staff how much you love working! We don't have time for flirting now, sweetie."

"No, I…Alexi, I want to work on a new film. I didn't wanna jump into it before…"

"Mark Cohen, you are a bloody little GENIUS! A new film, to advertise, commercialize, and just improve _Buzzline! _Fabulous! Bravo, Marky!"

"No, no, I mean for myself. Not for the company."

Alexi froze. "F-for your_self? Not f-for t-the c-company?_"

Mark nodded. Alexi lost it.

"NO! You cannot, will not, make a film for yourself! It would damage the company's reputation. And yours. And MINE!"

"Alexi, I can't believe you're acting like this! You've always been so supportive of me and my films, I-"

"We are done talking about this. The an-swer is no."

"But-!"

"NO!" she calmed down and kissed him. "Please don't, Marky…for me…"

Mark didn't listen to her. "You'll star in the film," he said.

Alexi closed her eyes. "Fine, honey. Just this once…but it better not be one of your scripted movies. No offense, but you're not the best writer…"

"I know…"

"Fine," she kissed him and held his hand. "But I thought you were getting lucky tonight…"

Mark laughed. "You're sick!"

She giggled back. "You betcha! Sick _and _dirty."

"Let's just leave…"

…

* * *

It was about 5:00 PM, the same day. Right, on the street, Joanne pulled out a ring.

She proposed. Maureen stood, yelling.

"Pookie! What do you mean 'here'? We can't do it here! It's illegal here!"

"Maureen," Joanne started. "Don't make a scene right now! Scream all you want when we get home."

"But, I…I'm just…you're just…"

"Six years not enough for you?"

"It is, but-"

"So, no?"

"Well-"

"So, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

And that's when the engagement began. Weird way to pop the question…

Moments later, they heard about Mimi…

…

* * *

"So, she said she'd let me do it."

"And you're saying you wouldn't without her permission?"

It was later that night, in Roger's apartment. Mimi was still on the phone with the girls, exchanging good news. Roger and Mark were talking and sitting by the countertop.

"You can't let her control you like that," said Roger. "Be a man, tell her your doing it whether she likes it or not."

He got out of his chair. "Beer?"

"Any ale or wine?" Mark asked back.

Roger started laughing. "It's like you're speaking to me in Chinese. Look at yourself! Alexi is exposing you to CLASS! And then, you'll think this place is the Ritz or something."

"Shut up…"

"Soon, you'll be outta here for good. Hallelujah."

Mimi screamed. "OMIGOD! ROGER! MAUREEN AND JOANNE ARE ENGAGED! OMIGOD! THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A WEDDING!"

Roger stayed still, as if not hearing. Mark grabbed his hat and left the countertop. They swore to each other that whenever news of a wedding broke, they would walk away from the two lucky ones. Being in the wedding party was torture for them. They agreed that if one was chosen, the other had to go with him. And this was Maureen and Joanne. No escape.

It was too late, anyway. "Mark, you're gonna be the best man!"

Mark was already halfway out the door.

"I can _**hear**_ your footsteps…Maureen says you're not gonna get out of this _**that**_ easy!"

Mark came back in. Now, Roger was heading out.

"Hold it, Davis!" Mimi called. "She ALSO says, that because of some deal you guys made, you need to be a groomsman. Or a bridesman, or…whatever they want to call it…Point is, you're doing it!"

The men didn't listen. They ran out the door, and into the streets. They called Collins on a payphone, and started heading to the DeForest Training School, otherwise known as DeVry…

Collins was the only single person they knew now. They weren't expecting him to be with someone.

But then again, no one expected Mimi to be pregnant…and it happened…

"Collins…?"


End file.
